You Will Pay
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Sam's insane self tries to make him murder his friends, while he tries to keep himself sane. Will he be able to protect his two best friends, his girlfriend, and even the entire town from his unstable inner evil? His friends discover more about this, and soon get lured into a terrifying nightmarish adventure that may end their lives.


[A/N: Well, hasn't it been quite a long time! Sorry, but I've been really busy, but I promise I'm working on a ton of stories for you guys. I have like four or five or something like that. I've just been too busy to post. Alright, well, this story is a fanfiction for samgladiator's Yandere High School series. The series ended a few days ago with 80 episodes and a great conclusion. Their second series: Tokyo Soul, has started yesterday, I believe. I had decided to start this story around episode 70, and began writing. It took a while until I got this and I finally got to posting it today. Hope you enjoy. Go check out Yandere High School (Watch it before Tokyo Soul, you'll understand what's happening if you do). It's by samgladiator. Also check out our youtube channel(Me, Shellonica, and Rebos') WhatAreWeDoing. Don't know if you'll be able to find it too easily but eh. Alright, now for the story.]

* * *

H-v-H

You Will Pay...

Chapter One :: Slipping Away

v

Sam, Taurtis, Grian, and Yuki walked down the sidewalk toward their school. The rest of their class was across the street from them, heading to school as well. They walked across the street, using the crosswalk of course, and headed toward the school. Sam suddenly stopped, letting out a low hiss through clenched teeth. The others stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong, Sam?" Yuki asked worriedly. "U-uh... n-nothing!" Sam said, forcing a smile as he looked at them, "Y-you guys go a-ahead and t-tell Okami I-I'll be a little late..." "You sure?" Grian asked. "Y-yeah... I'll be there i-in a few minutes."

"If you say so." Taurtis turned and continued walking. Yuki and Grian followed him, Yuki giving a worried glance back at Sam. Sam watched them, and once he saw them walk around and out of sight, he took off at a sprint, crashing through the bushes and heading toward the back of the school. He held his head in his hands tightly, his pupils huge pools of black with no trace of the brown of his irises. A low chuckle rang through his mind. You can't run, Sam. Neither can they. Kill them, Sam, kill them. Sam clutched his head tighter in his hands, falling to his knees when he reached the back of the school. He had stopped in front of the graves of Gareth and Salex. "I won't!" He shouted, tears welling into his eyes.

Come on! You're already a murderer! There's no way to erase what you did. They may not know it was you, but you know. You're a murderer. The proof is right in front of you! What's the harm in killing a few more? "Shut up, shut up! SHUT! UP!" Sam screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. His rabbit ears were flat against his head. "Come on, Sam." Sam let go of his head, whipping around to see himself standing there. He had red eyes and blood splattered his clothing. His clothing was torn in some areas and he had a knife tucked into his pocket. His face was shrouded in a thick veil of shadows, so the only thing visible was his mouth, the tip of his nose, and his red eyes that gave off a glow.

Sam's eyes widened, his pupils quivered. "G-go away..." "You know I won't listen, Sam. Now, if you won't cooperate, I will make you cooperate." He took a step forward and the next thing Sam knew was that he had been lifted off the ground by his collar and his face was inches away from the face of his insane self. "You're going to kill them, Sam. If I could kill you, I would, but as you know, if I kill you, then I die, too. There's no help in that." "I-I can always k-kill myself." Sam said.

"If you try to kill yourself, then I'll stop you." The insane Sam said simply. Sam was trembling, terrified, tears streamed down his face. "W-what d-do you even w-want from me!?" Sam shouted. "Just to use you, Sam. Just to use you." "Sam!" Yuki's voice called. The other Sam disappeared in a swirl of dark mist, letting Sam fall to the ground in tears. He cried, curling up and burying his face in his knees, trembling and muttering nonsensical fragments.

"Sam!" Taurtis called. Sam heard rapid footsteps come toward him. Sam lifted his teary face to see Taurtis, Grian, Yuki, and Mrs. Okami running toward him. "Sam, are you alright?" Okami asked as they all kneeled next to him. "S-stay back!" Sam shot upright, scrambling back, "H-he'll kill you!" No, Sam. You'll kill them. The voice said. "SHUT UP!" Sam screamed, grabbing his tall white rabbit ears and pulling them over his eyes.

"Sam, calm down!" Okami shouted. Gym Teacher Rowan came into view behind them, and Sam could see students running from the school to get a closer look. Sam trembled as more students crowded around. Sam began to breathe heavily as a circle of worried and curious students gathered around him. He felt the air pressing in on him, he continued breathing heavily. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Rowan asked in his naturally loud, strong voice. "Something is wrong with Sam." Okami replied, moving closer to Sam.

Murmurs rain through the crowd. Sam's horrified gaze darted through the crowd from behind his ears, he saw himself among the people, grinning at him, unnoticed. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam screamed, more tears falling down his cheeks, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Everyone turned to where he was directing his screams, only to see no one. The other Sam had disappeared.

"Sam, please, calm down." Okami said. "NO! NO! NO!" Sam screamed, facing her with wide eyes. "HE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Sam buried his face in his hands and whispered, "I-I'll kill you a-all..." His red cheeks burned as more hot tears streamed across them. Suddenly, his felt something prick his neck and he fell unconscious.

v

Opening his brown eyes, Sam looked around the room. He was in a hospital. Yuki sat on a chair next to the hospital bed, staring worriedly at him. Taurtis and Grian were near the door, talking in hurried whispers. "G-guys, he's awake!" Yuki said, her eyes brightening. Grian and Taurtis looked at them and hurried over. "Sam, are you okay? After Pete knocked you out we took you to a hospital." Taurtis said.

"And why were you screaming?" Grian asked. "I-I can't tell you..." Sam said, burying his face in his hands. "Please Sam..." Sam lifted his face and looked at Yuki. Her pink eyes were filled with tears. Sighing, Sam looked at each of them. "I wish I could..." The door opened and Pufferfish Pete came into the room. "Well, Sam. You're free to go." Pete said. Sam slipped off the bed and immediately started heading to the door.

He heard Taurtis, Grian, and Yuki going to follow him. You're slipping, Sam. He told himself. "Sam-" Taurtis started, but Sam cut him off, "Please, no questions. I need time alone... please..." The others agreed reluctantly, and as they left the building, they split up. Sam headed to the playground while the others seemed to be going to the house he, Taurtis, and Grian shared. Sam sat down on one of the old, rusty swings, making it creak as he gently swung back and forth.

The rusted chains holding the seat on grew louder with its creaking, eventually it was a continuous, long squeak with each slow swing. Sam stared at the ground, his brown eyes blank with sadness, frustration, and terror embedded in them. "Sam, Sam, Sam." His own voice said from behind. Sam's tall white bunny ears flattened, but he stayed still. "You want to save them, but you know that I'll win in the end." Sam's ears twitched as he heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind. He suddenly felt an icy hand on his shoulder and stiffened.

His own voice whispered into his ear, "You know that I'll win, because you're just a cheap toy about to break." Suddenly Sam was shoved off the swing and onto the sandy playground floor. Sam glared up at his insane, murdering self. The other Sam sat down on the rusty swing where the first Sam had been with a superior look on his face.

Sam stood, dusting the sand from himself, "I hate you." He said firmly, still glaring daggers at him. "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." The other Sam said, smiling. Suddenly, Sam lunged at the one on the swing, tackling him off strongly and slamming him onto the sandy ground. Sam planted his knees on the ground on either side of the other Sam's waist as he sat on his stomach to keep him down. His hands were firmly keeping his wrists pinned on either side of the other Sam's head. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Sam's gaze a sharp glare, while the other one's face held a smile.

Sam suddenly let go of his wrists and instead latched onto his throat and started choking him. The other Sam wasn't fazed, he disappeared in a swirl of black mist, being blown away by the breeze. Sam's hands slammed down into the sand. His ears were flats against his head, he curled up on the ground in the sand. "I need help..."


End file.
